Communication systems in aircrafts generally rely on industrial communication standards for applications such as sensors and actuators. The oldest and most predominant avionics data bus is sometimes known as ARINC429. Aeronautical Radio INC (ARINC) 429 is a digital information/data transfer system which has been the technical standard for aircraft avionics and has been used on most higher-end commercial and transport aircraft. This uses a self-clocking, self-synchronising data bus protocol. The connection wires comprise twisted pairs carrying balanced differential signaling.
MIL-STD-1553 is a military standard serial data bus that was published by the United States Department of Defence and although it was originally designed as an avionic data bus for use with military avionics, it has since been commonly used in spacecraft on-board data handling (OBDH) subsystems in both military and civil aircrafts.
ARINC 825 is the general standardisation of controller area networks (CAN) for airborne use and is used to transmit data to sensors and actuators.
ARINC 664—AFDX uses a data network based on Ethernet and is known as Avionics Full-Duplex Switched Ethernet (AFDX). This data network has been generally used for safety-critical applications and utilises dedicated bandwidth.
ARINC 818—ADVB is the use of digital video transmission in avionics and is known as Avionics Digital Video Bus (ADVB). This is a video interface and protocol standard that was developed for high bandwidth digital video and audio transmission in avionic systems.
These known types of communication systems for use in an aircraft are generally robust and require the use of additional cabling within the system. This wiring that is dedicated for communication is often bundled in together with separate power lines and so therefore often requires additional protection from the power lines.